You Won't Find This: A Ron and Hermione Songfic
by NoReins94
Summary: Ron and Hermione have gotten into a fight. Ron leaves. This is a songfic set to Carrie Underwood's song You Won't Find This.


**You Won't Find This**

_**Disclaimer: Carrie Underwood owns the song and JKR owns the characters.**_

_**A/N: This is my first songfic. Criticism is welcomed. Read and Review!** _

_Did you check the tires, put gas in the car?_

_Don't think you'll need to much,_

_'Cause you ain't gonna get that far_.

She watched him put the last box in the trunk of his car. He turned and gave a weak smile, then walked to the driver's seat. Got in and closed the door. She tried to keep her composure, but as he drove down the block the tears that had been held back for so long fell down her cheeks. His words from the night before echoed in her ears. "I can't do this anymore. We're over."

_Did you pack the good times? _

_Don't forget a map. _

_Just in case the route you take isn't there to take you back._

The pictures lined the walls. His little sister's graduation from Hogwarts, when he had finally confessed his love. Their first Valentine's Day as an official couple. When he and Harry became Aurors and Heads of the Order of Phoenix. And more. Her chocolate eyes fell on an empty frame, which had held the only picture of them alone. Her tears of sadness turned into tears of anger.

_You can hold any girl that you like_

_Fall in love when it's easy at night_

_But you wake up wondering why_

_She ain't ever something better_

_When you're lost, and you've run out of road_

_Find what I already know_

_In the end close is all there is_

_But you won't find this no you won't find this_

Her words replayed in his mind as he finally reached the burrow. The drive had been long. Mrs. Weasley pulled her son into a hug and then looked around for the smiling face of a bushy haired brunette. "We had a fight. And I said it was over. She said I was wrong. That we are meant to be together. But I don't know anymore," he mumbled.

"Honey, go back to her," she said. He got back in his car, but did not head home.

_There's once in a lifetime_

_And there's once in a while_

_And the difference between the two_

_Is about a million miles_

Hours away in London, she sat at her desk in the apartment she owned. Tissues were scattered across the floor. She had sent an owl to Hogwarts, telling them she would not be arriving until later in the term to begin her job as the History of Magic professor. Her mind kept wandering to the red headed boy and what he was doing at that exact moment.

_Oh you might get lucky_

_While the moon is looking on_

_But in the truth of the morning,_

_The stars will be long gone_

_You can hold any girl that you like_

_Fall in love when it's easy at night_

_But you wake up wondering why_

_She ain't ever something better_

He awoke in a room that didn't look familiar. A blonde head was on the pillow next to him and the wallpaper was of flowers. A hotel room most likely, he thought. The girl had been a wonderful escape from the thought of the girl that loved him more than life itself. After all, she had protected him when he was weak. The empty liquor bottle sat on the side table. He began to get up, and the blonde stirred.

"Ron, where are you going?" she said. The face was familiar, but with a hard hangover he couldn't place her. He dressed and left the room, getting in his car and heading back to London.

_When you're lost, and you've run out of road_

_Find what I already know_

_In the end close is all there is_

_But you won't find this no you won't find this_

As she finished braiding her hair, she looked into the full length mirror opposite her bed. The jean skirt was short for her taste, but she didn't care. The lilac top showed just enough to entice a man, after all she had worn it when he had first confessed his love. She walked down the stairs and reached the door. She opened it and stared into the blue eyes of the man who had walked out. They stood there awkwardly for a moment and then she spoke. "Ronald, what do you want? Luna and I are meeting up tonight and I'm going to be..." She was cut off as their lips met.

"I hate you, Ronald Bilius Weasley. You can't just come back here and expect me to welcome you with open arms. Go back home. Find some other girl. You end it and expect me to take you right back. Well I won't."

"'Mione, I'm so sorry. The argument was stupid anyway. Just seeing you dressed like that, well like you are now and knowing that your going out without me. I was jealous. I know your not that type of girl, but I don't know. 'Mione I love you. I really do." She saw the pleading in his eyes and before she knew what she was doing she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry, kissing her on the head.

"I love you, Ron," she muttered and then she kissed him.

_In the end close is all there is,_

_Oh in the end it's me you're gonna miss_

'_cause you won't find this, oh you won't find this_


End file.
